


a day in the life of a town apothecary

by belatedwannable



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Apothecary AU, Gen, Glasses Fitting, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Non-Graphic Allusions To Sex, Power Poses, Self-Discovery, Seungyoun-centric, Slice of Life, herbal remedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Seungyoun watches adventures happen from behind his apothecary counter and wonders whether he’ll ever get the chance to have an adventure of his own.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, if you squint you might see
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Different Pools Fic Fest





	a day in the life of a town apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #121:
> 
> Seungyoun as the town apothecary who hears all about the travels of people passing through.

“Sorry! I’ll get the broom!” Yohan’s voice rings out right after the sound of glass shattering. 

Seungyoun sighs. It’s only an hour into the day’s work and he already has another plant to add to his gathering list. Nobody said running an apothecary was an easy task. “What’s on the floor today, Yohan?”

“The dried dandelion leaves.” His cheeks are tinged pink from embarrassment. Yohan means well, but he’s the clumsiest apprentice Seungyoun’s ever trained. At least once a week, a vessel of some sort and whatever it contains goes sprawling across the floor followed by a sincere apology. Some are sturdier than others.

“Oh, that’s an easy one. Offer to weed our neighbors’ gardens tomorrow and set aside the leaves you find. I’ll give you the morning to do that since I know you’d rather be in the shop during the heat of the day, and the new jar will be coming out of your earnings for this month. I’ll need you to stop by Hangyul’s pottery shop to get it.” The glass jars were holdovers from the previous owner and Seungyoun’s been on a mission to replace them with more sturdy ceramic alternatives. Less opportunities for the light to get in and change the flavor of his dried goods. He briefly contemplated getting rid of them all at once, but Yohan seems to be going through them quite quickly and he’s made sure to store the common things in the fragile containers, so it’s not a big hardship when one breaks.

While Yohan’s busy cleaning up the mess he made, Seungyoun unlocks the door and turns over the sign hanging in the window, announcing to the village that they are open for business and ready for whoever may walk into their shop.

Most days, their clientele consists of regular adult customers with chronic issues coming back for refills of their usual ointments and tonics. Today, a new customer walks through the door, a tall, handsome stranger with dark hair and a furrowed brow. Seungyoun immediately takes notice.

“How can I help you, good sir?”

“I’m looking for a cure for a headache.”

  
  
“What kind of headache? Were you drinking last night? If so, the inn down the street has a lovely hangover meal that I swear by every time. Anything you might be craving combined on one hot bed of rice.”

  
  
The stranger sighs. “I wasn’t drinking last night, but my traveling companions were and they were quite loud late into the night…” He trails off and Seungyoun nods sympathetically. To be fair, the apothecary’s usually the one being far too loud late into the night, but his friends have this complaint sometimes and it’s a pretty easy one to remedy.

“Ah, I see. Yohan, if you’re finished sweeping the floor, could you get this man a jug of water while I prepare his treatment? He’s got a headache and some hydration in his system won’t hurt.” He smiles at the stranger. “I’m Seungyoun, by the way.” He doesn’t expect an answer. He knows how difficult it is to be polite when your head feels like a toddler’s toy drum, but he holds himself to a high standard of customer service and he’ll do anything to make his client feel more at ease.

“I’m Seungwoo.” He’s massaging his temples in an effort to relieve the pressure, and Seungyoun swears he doesn’t mean to, but he notices how pretty Seungwoo’s hands are.

Seungyoun licks his lips subtly as his fingers grab the necessary bottles, two small vials, and a glass dropper. He fills the first up as quickly as he possibly can before handing it to the man who’s clearly in pain. “This is peppermint oil. Put a couple dabs of it on your temples and take a few deep breaths. It should provide some instant relief, though it might only be temporary.”

Seungwoo follows the instructions and Seungyoun watches carefully to see his reaction. As the tension in Seungwoo’s shoulders releases, Seungyoun lets out the breath he was holding and turns his attention to the second vial just as Yohan returns with the jug of cold well-water. “I was beginning to think you fell in,” he teases as he watches Yohan’s cheeks flush pink. Seungyoun can guess whom his apprentice ran into at the well, but he waits for Yohan to tell him later. 

Seungwoo takes a few deep gulps of water and smiles, the happiest he’s looked since he walked into the shop. “That’s already better, thank you.”

“Good, keep drinking. If you feel the tension coming back, waft the scent of the oil beneath your nose. Don’t put it directly underneath your nose and inhale. That’s an easy way to make yourself cry. Use your hand to fan it towards you.”

Seungwoo demonstrates that he understands, giving Seungyoun another excuse to watch his beautiful fingers in action. Perhaps if the man passes through the town again without an ailment, Seungyoun might meet him at the tavern and see what develops. For now, however, his job is to provide remedies and with that thought, he taps the tip of the dropper on the edge of the second vial, making sure not to waste a single drop of the liquid. After sealing the small container, he hands it to Seungwoo, who looks surprised at a second cure.

  
  
“Do I put this one on my forehead as well?”

“Not immediately, no. This is lavender oil, for when the headache is stronger than the peppermint can handle. Dab a little right below your nose and inhale the scent. And don’t forget to stay hydrated as you travel.”

  
  
“How do you know I’m a traveler? I could be here to stay.” Seungwoo doesn’t sound annoyed, just bemused.

“I would have known if a group of handsome men were moving into this sleepy town whose only redeeming qualities are pleasant neighbors and proximity to one of the main roads on the way to the capital. Is that where you’re headed?” Seungyoun’s a smooth talker, knowing exactly how to stroke egos while getting what he really wants, tales of life lived on roads he’s never taken, in lands he’s not yet seen.

Fighting a blush rising to his cheeks, Seungwoo replies, “You know nothing about my companions.”

“Oh, but I do. People talk and I hear everything.”

“I see. You seem like someone who knows this town like the back of your hand.” 

Seungyoun smiles and nods, “Born and raised here. The older folk here have known me since I was in diapers. Where are you from?”

Seungwoo’s face brightens as he recalls the place where he grew up. “By the seaside. The colors of the sunset every night were more brilliant than a thousand jewels. My family and I would take barefoot walks on the sand in the mornings, just listening to the waves crash on the shore. And on afternoons when I skipped school, I’d go to a quiet corner and just contemplate life, watching the sun sparkle on the water. It was peaceful. Sometimes I miss that.” By the time he finishes his reminiscing, he’s got a distant look in his eyes. 

Seungyoun wishes he could teleport with Seungwoo to his hometown, for both of them to see the water stretching out into the horizon. He’s been doing lots of thinking about his own life lately and it would be nice to have such a relaxing venue in which to ponder, but there are plenty of people who need him here. Instead of saying all that, he settles for, “That’s lovely. I hope you find peaceful places no matter where your journey takes you.”

“And I hope the same for you. I’d better get going. Thank you for the remedies. How much do I owe you?”

“Yohan can ring you up since I see more customers coming up the road. Enjoy your travels! Perhaps we’ll meet again someday.”

“I hope so,” Seungwoo replies amiably as he goes to the other end of the counter, pulling out his money pouch.

Seungyoun doesn’t have time to watch him go because two boys burst through the door, in an understandable hurry as school’s starting in less than half an hour. “How can I help you gentlemen today?” He knows them both, has watched them grow up like little sprouts into the tall beanstalk boys they are today. 

“We have an important exam today in school.” The taller one, Minhee, speaks up first. He’s always been bright and studious, an academic role model for many students in the lower grades.

“Mmm, it’s that time of year again.” Seungyoun knows this test will determine their options for university, which heightens the stress surrounding it, so he nods and gives it all the gravity it deserves.

“I’d like some help. I know this may sound silly, but I figured I’d ask. Do you have any plants or potions that might help me get smarter? I’ve been reading a bit about plants in my spare time, but I haven’t come across anything yet.”

Seungyoun thinks about how best to handle this issue and then turns to the other boy. “Eunsang, what do you think about this?”

“I think he’s smart enough already and we’ve studied enough for this test together.” Eunsang’s always been on the quieter side, sweet and thoughtful, if a little shy. His opinions, however, are almost always well-thought-out when he does decide to speak.

Seungyoun takes in all this information and formulates a plan. “I have something that could help, but it doesn’t involve plants.” Minhee’s lips turn into a little frown, but Seungyoun quickly continues. “Have you ever heard of power poses?”

  
  
“No…” Minhee looks skeptical at the idea of anything that doesn’t come in a bottle or packet.

Seungyoun widens his stance and places both his hands on his hips. He straightens his shoulders and lifts his chin up slightly, ending up in a pose like one of the statues in the town square. “This is a power pose. Do it for two minutes before your exam and you’ll feel more confident and controlled walking into the room. Come on and try it with me.”

Minhee studies Seungyoun like he studies every subject, taking a moment to analyze the key points before putting the theory into practice. He holds the posture for a minute as a radiant smile appears across his face. “Oh, wow! You’re right! Eunsang, come join me.”

Eunsang lets go of his hesitation with a shrug of the shoulders and then all three of them are in a triangle of power posing. Seungyoun knows that this solution is partially a mind trick, but so are exams. Fight fire with fire, right?

After another minute, Seungyou looks up at the clock. “If you leave now, you’ll be able to get in another round of power poses with plenty of time to get settled at your desks.

The boys nod, grab their school bags, and begin their journey to school. Minhee yells a “thank you!” over his shoulder before the door shuts and Seungyoun shouts an equally enthusiastic “you’re welcome!” in reply.

He’s so caught up in congratulating himself on a job well done that he’s a little startled to hear a low chuckle from the side of the shop. His eyes follow the noise to find Seungwoo watching him, his eyes crinkled in a playful smile.

“That was delightful and very informative. I’ll have to try a power pose before I face my next business deal.”

There’s something about this stranger that makes Seungyoun half-tempted to speak on impulse. He briefly imagines saying, “Take me with you.” It’s not as if he hasn’t been fantasizing about going on a journey, any journey that would take him out of this town and allow him to see more of the world. He dreams of a life on the road for a matter of months, perhaps a full year, and Seungwoo and his companions could help him get started. But the shop can’t run itself, at least not yet, and Seungyoun is suddenly aware that there’s been an awkward amount of silence since anyone said anything. He takes a quick inhale to remember his return quip and replies, “I doubt you’d need it. Your confidence seems pretty high already.”

Seungwoo laughs, “I’m softer than I appear.”

“I’d like to see that.” Seungyoun’s boldness surprises even himself, but Seungwoo doesn’t seem to mind.

“Perhaps when I pass through this town again, you will.”

“It’s a date.” Seungyoun tosses in a wink just to see Seungwoo blush a bit before he too goes on his merry way, a little less of a stranger now. Seungyoun doesn’t usually flirt with customers, but this one feels different, full of intriguing promise and possibilities.

While he sorts through his daydreams, Seungyoun gets some routine work done, grinding necessary herb blends for common remedies that always seem to be in demand, especially this time of year, and taking care of the regulars who trickle in for their prescriptions.

Yohan goes on his lunch break and a much more boring stranger comes through his door. He’s the typical sort of customer, asking for a simple remedy and only wanting to talk about himself and the various luxurious trips he’s taken. There’s little adventure in such stories. Somewhere between gilded dinner plates and crystal chandeliers, Seungyoun’s mind begins to wander to the various plants he has to gather from the upper east meadows over the weekend. 

The stranger mentions which inn he’s booked for the night and weaves in that he’d appreciate some companionship, but Seungyoun pointedly ignores it. He has one rule for himself: never sleep with boring people, and he doesn’t intend to make an exception tonight. It’s only a few more hours until closing and his armchair is already beckoning to him from home. Sinking into the plush cushion of his favorite seat holds so much more appeal than any further encounters with his current customer, so he’s relieved when Yohan bursts in with something clearly on his mind.

Seungyoun puts a blessedly quick end to the conversation and rings up the transaction before giving Yohan his undivided attention. “You have an idea. I’d like to hear it.”

His apprentice blinks owlishly a few times at being found out so quickly before starting, “Well, you know how I often eat lunch with Hangyul. He told me that Dohyon caught a cold over the weekend and I’d like to bring a couple things over to them. You can take it out of my pay too.”

Seungyoun shakes his head. He might have been partially to blame for this one, taking Dohyon puddle-jumping over the weekend, much to his brother’s dismay. “There’s no need for that. The boy is one of my favorite children in the entire world. Let’s work on it together. Now, what do you remember about cold remedies?”

Yohan knits his brows together in concentration, trying to remember the information he learned weeks ago. Since the weather’s gotten warmer, there’s been little need for those recipes. “There’s a really effective elixir with ginger, honey, and…what’s the third thing?”

Seungyoun beams at him, pleased at his recall. “Lemon juice is the third, but you’ve done very well. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you, I learned from the best.” Yohan gets shy easily at praise, but he soaks it up like a sponge and Seungyoun long ago found that the key to teaching Yohan is frequent encouragement.

Ever a fan of immersive learning, Seungyoun directs Yohan to prepare the mixture himself while he remains on-hand to answer questions about ratios and measurements. He also keeps his hands busy by preparing a gift of his own.

“Done!” Yohan holds up the bottle with a broad grin on his face after about a half-hour of laboring over it intently. “I’ll wrap it up in this basket with some of the soup I made last night. It’s really spicy and has lots of garlic in it. It’ll clear his sinuses for a bit at least.”

“Tell Hangyul to take some of the elixir as well. It’ll help him to not fall ill.” Seungyoun’s concern for Hangyul is admittedly not entirely selfless. If Hangyul gets a cold, there’s a significant chance that Yohan will catch it too and promptly pass it on to Seungyoun. And nobody wants a cold as spring verges on summer, especially not someone who heals people for a living. “And here’s some aloe salve as well. Tell Hangyul to spread a little of this on Dohyon’s nose every night so the skin doesn’t get too irritated. And while you’re over there, bring back that new jar to replace the one you broke earlier.”

“Will do!” Yohan finishes bundling up the items, wrapping them with a towel so the various jars and bottles don’t end up broken by the time he arrives at the potter’s home. He heads out the door again with a wave, his cheeks a little rosy with anticipation. 

Seungyoun knows Yohan and Hangyul are sweet on each other and have been for at least a few months now, but he’s also content to let their relationship blossom in its own time. They’ll bloom eventually. In fact, Seungyoun knows that Hangyul’s been working on a very special heart-shaped jar to go along with his confession and it should be ready by next week, perhaps two if Hangyul does end up catching a cold. Something to anticipate, he thinks to himself with a smile.

The bell rings again just after Seungyoun’s stuffed the last bit of his lunch into his mouth and he looks up, customer-service smile on, before he sees who it is. “What can I do for you, Wooseok?” They’ve known each other since they were babies and Seungyoun has a feeling he knows why he’s here. He’s been anticipating this day for years.

“Shut up, Seungyoun.” Wooseok’s in a grumbly mood today, so Seungyoun makes a mental note to resist giving him too much sass. “You know damn well why I’m here.”

“Tell me anyways,” Seungyoun replies in his sweetest voice. He can’t resist pushing just a little bit. “I can’t help you unless you tell me why you’re here.” 

“I need…” Wooseok sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I need glasses.”

Seungyoun is grinning like a little kid as he ushers Wooseok over to the stool in the corner, which faces a lettered chart on the wall, his customer-service persona making a reappearance. “I would be delighted to fit you for glasses. Step right over here into my office. Now, before you tell me what’s written on the wall, may I ask what brought you in today especially?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes at Seungyoun’s antics, showing him that even though he can’t see very well, he can still demonstrate his annoyance. “Don’t laugh or I will hit you. Even when you’re blurry, I can still find and destroy you.” He pauses once more before simply stating, “I greeted a porch pole today. I paused for a solid thirty seconds, waiting for it to return the greeting.”

Seungyoun holds his breath, trying to overcome the wave of giggles that threatens to ruin his composure. He opts for an extra-solemn tone. “That sounds like quite an arduous ordeal. Can you look at the wall for me and read the lowest line you can make out clearly?”

Wooseok does as he’s told, looking straight ahead, but not before smacking Seungyoun’s arm. “I can feel the laughter emanating from you even if you’re not making any noise.” In truth, he just wanted an excuse to hit Seungyoun for predicting this day over a decade ago. He sighs as his attention turns to the chart. “I know the first letter, the big one at the top, is an ‘E’. It’s always an ‘E’, but I can’t see it. It’s blurry.”

Seungyoun’s mouth drops open slightly as he realizes just how bad Wooseok let his vision get before coming to him. “You know you can tell me anything, right? You could have told me you needed glasses before now.” He’s gone from silly to serious in a matter of moments, but that’s just how they are together.

Wooseok blinks up at him, his voice suddenly small. “I just didn’t want you to be right. You were going to say that you told me so or something stupid like that and I wasn’t about to give you that satisfaction.”

Seungyoun puts all the sincerity he can muster into his next statement. “I’m sorry for teasing you about your sight, truly. I was an idiot with a big mouth and I’ll try to do better.”

“Say it again in the present tense,” Wooseok says, the playfulness returning to his tone. “Tell me you’re an idiot with a big mouth because you still are, even after all these years.”

This time, it’s Seungyoun’s turn to roll his eyes, but he acquiesces because he knows Wooseok’s demand means that he’s forgiven. “Fine, I’m an idiot with a big mouth, so big, so very big.”

“Hey, I didn’t ask for a self-endorsement of you in bed.”

“My mouth goes where I go. In bed, out of bed, the possibilities are endless.” Throwing the quip over his shoulder, Seungyoun gets a device from behind the counter. It looks like a much sturdier version of glasses, with removable lenses. He guides it onto Wooseok’s face and explains, “I’ll be giving you two options at a time, so I’ll need you to close one eye and focus on which lens allows you to see the chart better.” 

Wooseok nods. “Okay, but don’t be a brat about it.”

“As you wish.” Seungyoun picks out a few likely candidates from his lens set and slips the first in the slot. “Option A or option B?” He does them one more time each to give Wooseok a chance to make up his mind. The response is almost instantaneous. “B. A’s still blurry.

“Now, B or C? B or C?” 

“They’re about the same. Wait, C. C’s clearer but just by a little bit.”

“Alright, C or D?”

Wooseok sighs, “This is going to be a long session, isn’t it?”

“This is the last one for this eye, I promise.”

“Fine. C’s still the best.”

“Excellent. Now, the other eye.” The rest of the fitting goes smoothly and before long, Seungyoun is writing some numbers on his notepad. “Here, take this note to the glasses shop and ask Minhee about his power poses if he’s around.” Minhee’s mother is an expert at what she does and Seungyoun knows she’ll make Wooseok’s glasses extra stylish since Minhee and Wooseok are close. 

“You taught him power poses? Classic. Remember when we did those outside the exam and our classmates said we were crazy.” Wooseok looks as if a burden has lifted off his shoulders now that the main reason for his visit has been taken care of. “I felt a little self-conscious, but you were so enthusiastic that I didn’t mind too much.”

“Yeah, and we ended up at the top of the class!”

“We did indeed. Thank you, Seungyoun, for that and for this.”

“You’re welcome, Wooseok, anytime. Coffee and breakfast pastries tomorrow?”

“Same time, every week! See you then!” They both laugh at the sight joke Wooseok made as Seungyoun walks him to the door and watches him make his way next door to the glasses shop.

Shortly afterwards, Yohan comes in with a new clay jar stuffed with fresh dandelion leaves and the unmistakable joy of someone who’s just spent time with one of his favorite people. “Thanks for letting me run over to Hangyul’s. Dohyon’s feeling a little better, especially with the salve you sent. Hangyul also let me weed his yard for the dandelion leaves while he put the finishing touches on the jar.”

“Perfect! I’m glad it went well. Can you clean them and lay them out to be dried in the backroom while I stay up here and man the counter?”

“Sure!” Yohan’s always been agreeable, but he’s especially agreeable after a visit with Hangyul and that little fact makes Seungyoun smile.

It’s less than an hour until closing now and the bell rings one more time as Eunsang slips in by himself. Seungyoun greets him and asks what’s going on.

“I wanted to say thanks for the power pose lesson this morning! I felt a little silly doing it in front of everyone, but Minhee was so serious about it that it was all okay. And I guess that’s what brings me here again.” Eunsang fiddles with the hem of his school jacket as he asks, “Do you have anything for courage?”

“That depends. What kind of courage are you needing?” Seungyoun may have a quick mouth, but he doesn’t spread the things people tell him, which is why he’s known even among the children as the town vault person, the one who hears and keeps all their secrets. 

“I have a crush on Minhee and I want to tell him before graduation.” Eunsang says it all fast, so fast that Seungyoun would have missed it if he wasn’t expecting it. 

“I see. Congratulations on making the decision to tell him. That’s a big step and I’m proud of you for it. Now, what’s keeping you from it?”

“Fear of the unknown. In algebra, we’re taught how to solve for the unknown variables, but with this, he could say anything. He could say that I’m not worth his time. He could...not want to be my friend anymore.” The last part is spoken softer since that’s the worst-case scenario that keeps playing in Eunsang’s mind.

Seungyoun thinks carefully about how to approach this. What he cannot tell Eunsang is that Minhee came in just last week to ask about a love potion and they had a long conversation about his feelings for Eunsang, concluding with the idea that communication is often the most powerful love potion of all. It’ll be a race after this to see who confesses first and Seungyoun’s excited to see the conclusion of this little drama, but first, he needs to reassure the boy in front of him. “Sometimes, when I’m not feeling courageous, I cling to a phrase that my mother taught me. When I don’t quite believe my own words, I am more likely to believe them from someone else.”

“What’s the phrase?”

“She said, ‘Be very brave against the lions.’”

“Lions?” Eunsang looks puzzled and Seungyoun doesn’t blame him. Lions aren’t exactly local to their part of the world.

“It was from a book,” he explains. “The lions can be other people or situations, but the lions that often require the greatest courage are the ones inside ourselves, lions like self-doubt and fear. Minhee’s a kind person. You’ve seen that time and time again. He’ll be kind to you whether or not he shares your feelings. And if he’s not, come to me and we can come up with a different plan.”

“So Minhee’s not the lion in this? I’m slightly disappointed.” Eunsang’s eyes are sparkling with mirth and Seungyoun knows that the message has been received.

Seungyoun returns the good humor with a joke of his own. “No, he’s not the lion, but he could be _your_ lion if all goes well. And if you need a little extra boost, you can always power pose for a bit before you tell him.”

Eunsang laughs as he straightens up, getting ready to head home. It’s almost dinnertime after all.

Later that night, after the shop is closed up and Seungyoun is relaxing in his armchair, he revists all the conversations he’s had throughout the day, but especially the one with Eunsang. _Be very brave against the lions._

One lion in particular keeps running through his mind, the fantasy he can never seem to shake entirely. He wants, no, he _needs_ to go on a journey, seeing unfamiliar people and things, expanding his horizons from the boundaries of the town to places new and exciting. Seungyoun would even be fine if the places weren’t exciting. They just have to be new. He’s already devoted over half of his twenties to the shop. He refuses to give it the entire first decade of his adulthood, though it certainly has its share of satisfaction and he does want to devote the rest of his life to it eventually. This season of freedom has been calling his name for years now and it’s high time to answer the call.

Taking a deep breath as he prepares to face this lion, he runs through the logistics, everything that would need to happen before he set off on the road. Yohan is the natural choice to run the shop in his absence. He’s not ready yet, but with another year’s training and a book with the rarer recipes. For an extra pair of hands, Minhee could help him in the summer with his fondness for botany, and perhaps Dohyon would be interested in a part-time job throughout the school year. As the plans solidify in his mind, Seungyoun feels a peace he hasn’t felt in a long while settle deep in his soul.

He grabs his journal on the table beside him and his favorite pen. In big, bold letters, he writes down his plan. _I promise to start my journey on this day next year._ It’s not much and it lacks specifics, but it feels right and he signs the page to make it even more official. As long as he’s moving forward, he’ll be closer to getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! And I hope that I did the prompt justice! I know there were fewer exciting journeys described, but I got so enamored by the little adventures among the people in Seungyoun's life that I ended up staying there for more words than I initially intended. 
> 
> I must also confess that I didn't set this in any particular time period or do any specialized research. I just took remedies that I knew and put them in this fic, so if anything's inaccurate, that's totally on me.
> 
> So much gratitude to the mods of this fest for their patience and understanding throughout this process!
> 
> Finally, the undercurrent of longing to travel that Seungyoun grapples with is very much inspired by ["Getting There"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9koyOK-kGUM) by Miller & Tysen. It's funny how a song about a man behind the counter of a photoshop in Utah can inspire this apothecary AU, but here we are!


End file.
